30 words to destroy a human being
by imdeadsothere
Summary: I'd give you a summary, but I want you to figure it out for yourself! Haha! Lots of bad language and some adult themes. Sad yet hopeful. Please read, I'll give you candy!


From the "30 Words or Less" challenge by MioneWazlib in the HPFC forum. Basically, 100 propts, each one could only have 30 words or less. This story was originally written as not Harry Potter, but I changed it a bit. I prefer the original one, though there's a difference of like 5 words between the two, I'm picky. I hope y'all can follow the story! :) And no character is named, if you're wondering why, it's because it's up to you to decide. That's the lame reason for why I wrote this one, there's a much better reason for the original version, buut, it doesn't quite work as well for this one. So just a pick a girl and pick a guy and see what happens with the two.

1. Reality Check

I'm pregnant

2. Absolutely Alone

And my boyfriend dumped me

3. Prince Charming

And here I was thinking he was Prince Charming and all that.

4. Virgin

Damn, I wish I was a nun. Y'know, those muggle permanent virgins or whatever?

5. Good Question

I wish I'd never done it. Why the heck did I screw that sick bastard anyway?

6. Can you Hear Me?

Are you even listening?

7. I'm Telling

Well whatever, I'm talking anyway.

8. Out of Control

So anyway, we were at this totally insane party.

9. I Love You

And he was like "I love you, babe, let's get a room."

10. Willingness

And I totally went for it.

In my defense, I was drunk. Let me tell you, the firewhiskey was flowing

12. Disaster

Only it turned out he has like this unbelievably tiny prick

13. Turned Off

It kinda make me think twice a little bit.

14. Past, Present, Future

About how it all started, and about where it was going

15. Dysfunctional

Only I was drunk, so my brain was dysfunctional.

16. Men

The damn bastard screwed me anyway. Stupid men.

17. Behind My Back

And then I found him like a week later screwing another chick.

18. Study Sessions

He told me they were "study sessions," guess all the stories about the "stacks" are true.

19. Cut It Out

I told him he was a sick fuck. He told me I was overreacting. I told him to cut it out.

20. Dreamt

I remember when I used to dream about him when I was a fourth year.

21. Memories

Ah the memories of that year of torture.

22. Finish This

Flirting with him, asking him if he wanted to "finish my drink"

23. Light

Daylight.

24. Dark

Nightime.

25. Rule Breaking

Sneaking out to go to the same party he was going to.

26. Holding Hands

That time I walked in on these two (closeted) gay Slytherins holding hands and making out

27. Fearful

I was so freaked thinking they were going to beat me up in the hallway.

28. Honor

But they didn't, and I kept my honor, and my face.

29. Transportation

And when I very sexily asked him for a "ride" on his "broom"

30. Going in Circles

Having to be stuck in the same class as his girlfriend, all attempts at conversation going in circles.

31. Psychotic

Damn, that bitch was crazy.

32. Fake

And fake, dude, she soo stuffed her bra!

33. Amazing

But still, I thought the dumb jerk who went for the girl with the biggest tits was amazing.

34. Tattered Edges

The tattered edges of his shirt hanging out totally breaking school dress code.

35. Hero

He was my hero.

36. In Love

And I was in love.

37. Let Me Out

And I acted upon my feelings, letting them out.

38. Sickness

God, I must have been sick or something.

39. Rainbow

And our first kiss under that bloody rainbow.

40. Dead Tired

God, I'm so tired now, I just want to sleep.

41. Wish Upon a Star

There's a star in the sky, I wish that little cricket was right and that I could just wish on a star and all would be fine.

42. Cheating

No stupid, cheating, impregnating (ex) boyfriend

43. Lurking

No fourth year old me lurking around in the hallways to catch a glimpse of him

44. Sunset

No watching the sunset over the castle that made me fall even harder of the jerk

45. Delusional

No me being a delusional whore thinking the sick fuck actually loved me

46. Damsel in Distress

Damn, fairy tales, why can't they be real? Here's me, the damsel in distress, now where's my fucking savior?

47. Never Too Late

You know how they say it's never to late? Well they lie.

48. To Save a Life

It's way to late for me. I don't want this kid, but I ain't gonna kill it either.

49. With All My Heart

God, I am begging with everything I have right now

50. Help Me

Someone, please fucking help me!

51. Not Thinking

I wasn't thinking, I got laid.

52. Fine Line

There is a fine line between screwed, and screwed over, and I got the latter.

53. Disease

At least I didn't get a disease.

54. Quitting You

Oh God, I need to stop this, I am getting over that fucking jerk!

55. Nature

Fuckhead, I hope he gets eaten by a bear.

56. Unfaithful

The unfaithful prick.

57. Attention

Are you even paying attention?

58. Missing Out

Probably not, well whatever, it's not like you're missing out on anything.

59. Broken

Just me, sitting here, pregnant, broken, cold, tired.

60. Why Not

I wish I could just die.

61. Classy

But if I were going to die I'd want it to be classy, something tragic.

62. Confident

Oh fuck, what am I even thinking? Get it together, bitch!

63. Confusing

I'm sorry, am I making any sense?

64. Controlling

You can leave if you want, actually, don't.

65. Don't Leave Me

Please? You're all I have left.

66. Different

You're different that the others.

67. Modesty

You're not a slut. You're not bigheaded.

68. Home

When I'm with you I feel like I'm home.

69. Believe Me

And you actually believe me, most of the time.

70. Words

And even though you never say anything, your words are the only ones I long to hear.

71. Anger Welling

God I'm so fucked!

72. Judgment

No one's ever going to look at me the same, they're all going to judge me by the lump.

73. Companionship

My friends have left me, my parents have left me.

74. Left Out

I'll forever be "the chick that got banged." I'll be left out of everything.

75. My Life

My life is pretty much over.

76. Testing the Limits

But you know what, I'm not giving up.

77. Relief

This is going to be hard as hell, and there will be no relief.

78. Emotional

It'll be emotional, crazy, fucked up

79. Stubborn

But I am one stubborn bitch.

80. Around the Corner

There is hope for me, maybe, just around the corner

81. I Remember

I remember something my mother told me

82. Cuts

About how cuts bleed hard

83. Fresh

But only when they're fresh, and then they heal.

84. Train of Thought

Damn, I just lost my train of thought.

85. The Truth

The truth is though

86. Pain

This is going to be fucking painful

87. Recovery

And I'll probably never recover

88. Beauty

I'll definitely never recover my hot bod (not like I had one anyway)

89. Grief

My life will probably be willed with hardships and grief

90. Background

But fuck it, I may not have the best background but I am going to make one fucking amazing foreground

91. Small World

It's a small world

92. Go The Distance

I'll go the distance

93. Run Away

And run away

94. Shallow

I'm not going to be that shallow whore I was before

95. Shine

I'm going to shine

96. Reach

I'll reach for the stars, and raise this damn kid to be better than me

97. For You

If not for me, I'll do it for you

98. Pinky Promise

I pinky promise

99. Squeaky Clean

Now come on creepy doll I found in a ditch, it's going to rain soon. But at least we'll both get squeaky clean.

100. Dance

And when the rain comes, we'll dance into tomorrow. Just you, me, and little Jimmy or Sue.


End file.
